onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:White Hunter Smoker/Zoro vs Shiliew
(Somewhere along the New World in a summer island) *two man stands in a grassy field with a few large rocks and some ruins of old buildings. Shiliew : so we finally meet pirate Hunter Zoro *Zoro with a smile Zoro: I have been waiting for this. Shiliew : Aren't you afraid. You are going up against the worlds strongest swordsman. Zoro: Don't u mean third strongest. I dont recall u ever defeating me or Hawk eyes. Shiliew: Well we'll see soon enough. After I defeat you i'll go and beat Mihawk too. Zoro: Well enough talk my blade is thirsty. it wants to cut something. Shiliew : Shall we start then. *Zoro charges towards Shiliew with two of his swords. Zoro: Nitoryu, Lions prey. *Zoro jumps in the air with his swords crossed and tries to slice him with both his swords. Shiliew : Pathetic *Shiliew uses his sword to block zoro's attack and pushes him back. Shiliew: You are gona have to do better then that if you want to beat me. Zoro: Well you are tough I'll give you that. * SHiliew sends in a huge red slash and it takes the shape of a hound. Shiliew: Blood Hound Zoro: Santoryu, Demon Slash. *It cuts the Blood Hound into half. *Zoro charges towards Shiliew. Shiliew: Blood Dragon. *this time the slash takes the shape of a red dragon. Zoro: Santoryu, 300 pound canon. *Zoro's attack breks through Shiliew's and goes towards him. Shiliew: Rain cutter. *Shiliew stops zoros attack but before he can catch his breath Zoro uses 300 pound Canon again. *Shiliew tries to block it but it sends him rocketing towards an old building. *Shiliew satbs the ground with his sword to get his balance back and after flying like that for a few meters he manages to stop himself just before he was about to hit the wall. *suddenly Zoro appears infront of him Zoro: Santoryu; Dragons Claw. *Shiliew manages to dodge the attack at the last moment leaving a claw like mark in the wall (much like wolverines claw marks) Zoro: hm you are good at running away. Shiliew : Guess I'll have to get serious now. Zoro: (with a eveil smile) Hit me with your best shot. SHiliew: Blood Thirst. *The edge of Shiliews blade turns red and starts to glow. Shiliew: Blood Rain. *Shiliew sends in a huge red slash and the sends one more. The two slashes hit each other in mid air and it turns into thousands of small slashes. Zoro:Damn it, the attack range is too big. I cant dodge it. Zoro : Santoryu Dragon Tornado. *zoro tries to stop the attack with a tornado but its not nearly strong enough to stop Shiliew's attack. *the attack leaves Zoro with hundreds of small cuts all over his body. *Zoro falls on his knees and coughs up some blood. Shiliew: Pathetic. Zoro: I am not done yet. *Zoro stands up.He unties his bandana from his hand and ties it around his head. Zoro: That attack was strong but but it takes too much time to use it. Shiliew: Why dont we try again then. Zoro: Demonic Spirit, One sword style..... *a black aura starts coming out of Zoro's body. Shiliew: Blood Thrist. *Siliews blade turns red and starts glowing again. Zoro: Devils Cry. *suddenly Zoro appears infront of Shiliew and slashes him with all his might. Shiliew: You lose the battle when you get cocky. *Zoro watches in surprise as Shiliew stops his sword with his bare hands. *Shiliew punches Zoro and sends him rocketing to a wall. Zoro: (gets up) What the hell was that. Shiliew: My captain defeated Diamond Jozu and extracted his Devil Fruit for me.I can turn my body into Diamond thats why I am the strongest swordsman now. Zoro: you mean you weren't strong enough to do it so your captain had to do it for you. Shiliew: Dont be a dumbass. No swordsman can defeat Jozu, he is our natural enemy. Zoro:...................................... Shiliew: Well you tried as well but you failed too. Zoro: I'll just have to try harder than. Shiliew: (Evil smile) by all means, try Zoro: Santoryu Tiger Hunt. *Shiliew just stands there and lets Zoro attack him Zoro: Santoryu Bulls Horn. *all of Zoro's attacks are useless against shiliew's Diamond body. Shiliew: Enough of this. *suddenly Shilliew grabs Zoro by his throat. Shiliew: Blood Thirst.......Judgement of Blood *Shiliew slices through Zoro's chest. *Zoro starts bleeding profusely. *Shiliew throws Zoro's body to the ground and starts to walk away. *Suddenly Shiliew notices that Zoro is standing up again Shiliew: I'll finish it with one last attack. Zoro: ........................ Shiliew: Blood Thirst;........... Blood rain. *Shiliew sends in a giant red slash and then sends in another one. The two attacks hits each other in mid air and breaks into thousands of small attacks. Zoro: its just like on alabasta. Evereything is quiet, I can hear my heart beat thundering my ears and I can read his attacks weakpoints. Shiliew: U wont be able to dodge this one Roronoa Zoro. This is the end for you. Zoro: The attack splits into thousands of attacks, it gains tremendous power and range but at the core where the attack splits into pieces. That place hardly has any power left. Shiliew: ............................. Zoro: Demonic Spirit, Nine Sword style; Asura *Zoro gets into his ASURA form Zoro: Devil's Wrath. * Zoro goes through Shiliew's attack and suddenly appears behind Shiliew while Shiliew is in his diamond Form. Zoro: Thanks *Zoro starts to walk away. Shiliew: Bastard why are you thanking me and where are you goi................. *Shiliew falls on the ground and coughs up blood as blood starts to come out from all over his body. Zoro: Thanks to you I finally mastered the Technic Hawk Eyes has been trying to teach me for two years. The Power to cut through element. (First of all thanks goes to BlackendedSoul for leting me use Shiliews attack "Blood Rain" from his Raftel Prediction) (I made this prediction cause RIc told me to do a prediction and ace kept telling me to do one so if you hated it then blame them..........lol and if u liked it then the credit goes to them aswell) (sorry that its too long. In my last prediction MDM told me to do a longer one next time so I made this SUPAAAAAA long for him. hope you enjoy it MDM) Category:Blog posts